PGG Rebooted - Peedy and the Devil
SF08 TV worked on PGG Rebooted until Peedy Says Goodbye. There is an alternate version of it that was going to premiere on SF08 TV, but it was rejected, due to it being too scary to be shown on the network. A YouTube user, Diogo the Object Thingy sent me a link with the episode that he found and downloaded on the SF08 TV website. The episode page only lasted for a day. The episode started with the PGG Rebooted intro, but there was nobody in front in the house, except for Bonzi and Peedy. The intro ended. We can see Peedy and Bonzi with the dialog. * Peedy - I need to meet the devil. * Bonzi - You may not, Peedy. * Peedy - Too bad, because I am killing myself. * Bonzi - Don't kill yourself, Peedy! You have so much to live for! Then, Peedy committed suicide. The next scene shows Peedy in hell, meeting the devil, which is from the game Cuphead. Then, Peedy and the devil gets back from hell. The scene that followed was too violent to be on SF08 TV. It features Peedy and the devil killing Bonzi, Hearty, and SF08. Then, the devil explodes the house, puts a nuclear bomb on the ruins of the house, bombing the city, killing many people, including C Rocas 2. Then, it cuts to a black background with Bonzi and Peedy staring at the screen with black eyes and blood in their eyes. The episode ended, with no credits. It is unknown who made the episode. I contacted Diogo and Watery on BonziWORLD saying I downloaded the episode and uploaded it to YouTube. If you see this episode in your Recommended on YouTube, don't watch it.Category:SonicFan08's creepypastas Category:Blood and Gore Category:Creepypasta Category:Bonzi Category:Expand Dong Category:Lost Episodes Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Death Category:Suicide Category:Shitpasta Category:Trollpasta Category:This game is the balance between good and evil. i immensely enjoyed the gameplay physics and the outstanding graphics. i was impressed by level 2 as it showed the climax of the game, as wow wow wubbzy progressed as a man. which brings me to the character Category:Development, which was absolutely magnificent. i felt as if i were journeying through wow wow wubbzy's life. the final battle of this game was absolutely amazing, as wow wow wubbzy had to gather the help of his friends to defeat the evil robot chicken. he Category:Was able to prevail to defeat this enemy, and an overwhelming sense of victory had claimed me when i beat it. i had never felt such accomplishment. the only problem i had with this game was the little connection to the lore of the series. It diverted from Category:Wow wow wubbzy's main goal, which was saddening as a true wow wow wubbzy fan. i hope to see in the sequel some sort of allusion to the main series. in conclusion, the team behind wow wow wubbzy had attempted to bring all wow wow wubbzy fans together, and Category:They sure delivered. i give this game a 9/10, keep it up guys.